The need to exercise particular muscles and muscle groups during weight training has resulted in the development of numerous weight training devices. A large number of these devices are exercise specific meaning that they are designed to exercise a particular muscle or muscle group but are not sufficiently versatile to be used for other areas. For example, lifting yokes are common and provide a holder for a barbell when placed across the back of a weight lifter's shoulders. Other devices allow for weights to be attached to a particular carrier which is in turn secured to a particular part of the body. Devices of the latter type include helmets with weight holders, ankle weights, wrist weights and the like. These devices seek only to secure a particular weight or set of weights in a single position so that the user may go through a typical exercise routine including running and jogging with the added weight securely attached to his or her body.
Numerous other exercises are simply done through the positioning of a barbell or other weight holder.
These approaches are suitable in the early stages of training where the weight used is relatively minimal. However, as the serious weight lifter begins to increase his weight limit in order to push the muscles to their maximum potential it is almost always necessary to use a spotter who helps the weight lifter get the weights into position and then monitors the exercise to assure that the weights do not fall. At the end of an exercise routine, the spotter is available to guide the weights either to the floor or some holder mechanism.
Numerous injuries occur as the amount of weights increase and mistakes become more dangerous. These injuries can occur for a number of reasons such as a misunderstanding between the spotter and the weight lifter, the inability of the spotter to sufficiently support the weight load, and the slipping of the weights from the weight lifters grasp. Generally, overconfidence of the weight lifter and the desire to continue from one exercise to the next in relatively rapid succession will also often lead the weight lifter to proceed without a spotter. Other injuries also occur as weights are not properly secured to the weight lifter during exercise and either impact upon him or else disengege. Less apparent dangers exist for the weight lifter utilizing a weight/body attachment system where the weights are not positioned in the proper area and proceeding through an exercise routine will strain certain muscles which are bearing an excess amount of the weight load.
In an attempt to overcome many of these difficulties, a wide variety of complex exercise machinery has been developed. While all of these machines have certain advantages and disadvantages, they all have several common drawbacks, the first and perhaps the most prohibitive is that of cost. Secondly, the action of the weights is often dissimilar to free weights which many weight lifters prefer. Third, as the complexity of the machine increases the versatility generally decreases so that a particular machine can only be used for a specific muscle group.
More common difficulties relate to the actual gym environment. During weight training, it is desirable to move with a certain degree of speed from one exercise to the next in order to assure that the proper workout is being obtained. In addition, it is also advantageous to complete a workout in a specific sequence so that particular group of muscles are not being over stressed during part of the workout and ignored during other parts. While this is not difficult to achieve when one is working out individually, most gyms experience a large influx of weight lifters in the prework hours, during lunchtime and after work. This often results in an undesirable delay as you wait for a slower weight lifter to move onto the next machine so that you can take over his position. Also causing a problem is the fact that many of these machines must be adjusted for particular weights and for particular body sizes which often requires adjustment of each machine prior to the workout.
Another safety concern is the fact that with free weights one generally uses a standard weight bar which is approximately seven feet long. Thus, as a number of individuals work out with these free weights, if someone should lose their balance or fall, nearby weight lifters can be put at risk.
One other important aspect to weight lifting is the need to maintain a consistent program at least three or four days a week. In fact, in some cases it is desirable to exercise daily but simply alter the exercise routines so that different muscle groups are being utilized on adjacent days. Maintaining this consistency can be difficult as ones schedule may not always coincide with the schedule at the gym or where traveling to a gym becomes inconvenient or impossible due to travel distances, weather conditions or the like. Should the weight lifter travel, the need for different exercise equipment or access to a gym will often prevent weight lifters from maintaining their exercise program.
Recently, body building shows and competitions have become quite popular. Traditionally, these shows provide a small supply of weights backstage so that participants can do their final preparations prior to the show. However, as anyone who has ever been involved in these shows realizes, the number and type of weights available are generally insufficient to allow one to satisfactorily pump up prior to going on stage.
Accordingly, it was with these ideas in mind that I began developing a more versatile weight device which could be used to secure weights to an individual in a variety of positions. However, the device needed to allow for these positioning variations in a safe and convenient way so as to avoid injury. I accordingly developed the subject invention which allows the user more versatility than has been heretofore available with a simpler and safer device which is not only easy to use but also relatively inexpensive.